In the digital age, organizations may store, manage, and access increasingly large amounts of data. In order to improve the fault tolerance of data storage systems and thereby protect data against accidental loss or corruption, some organizations may store data using mirrored volumes. A mirrored volume may include multiple mirrors. Each mirror may store a copy of the volume, and any mirror may be read from when reading from the volume.
A volume manager that manages a mirrored volume may enable an administrator to configure the mirrored volume by selecting a mirror to read from in order to fulfill reads directed to the volume. Unfortunately, an administrator may select a mirror that performs poorly, which may compromise the performance of the mirrored volume. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for adaptively preferring mirrors for read operations.